Barrels of firearms are difficult to clean. Carbon and other residue from gunpowder and from firearm discharge reactions accumulate in firearm barrels, with deleterious effects on cleanliness, performance, and longevity of the firearm. Such residues require partial disassembly of a weapon to access and clean the barrel and associated firing chamber. A number of specialized swabbing, brushing and scraping tools have been introduced to clean firearm components, but have had substantial shortcomings.